This invention relates to files and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective portable file case that expands when in use to permit finger access to hanging files stored therein, even when the several hanging files and the file case itself are filled to rated capacity, and that retracts to a closed position for compact storage.
In order to be acceptable to users, portable files must be light and compact. At the same time, for maximum utility, they must be reasonably commodious. Moreover, they must store their contents securely and in a manner that provides easy access.
Large filing cabinets that are not meant to be portable are normally made of metal and have pull-out drawers equipped with movable stops that can be adjusted to provide the proper amount of finger access to files stored therein. These design features are inappropriate in portable files because of the excessive weight they entail.
The portable files heretofore available have had many drawbacks. A primary drawback is that, when filled to capacity, they become difficult to use since there is then inadequate finger access to the files. If they are not filled to capacity, thereby leaving room for finger access, storage density is reduced. This requires more file cases and closet space in order to accommodate all of the files to be stored.
Another disadvantage of conventional portable files is that, when accidentally tipped, their contents tend to spill out within the case, and, when accidentally dropped, they tend to fly open and spew their contents on the floor. In both circumstances, the least of the inconvenience is the physical retrieval of loose papers. Of greater concern is the need to examine papers individually in order to return them to their proper files; this taks can be very time-consuming.
Conventional portable files also have the shortcomings that they are not readily stackable, thereby increasing the likelihood of accidental tipping and spillage; and that, being made of a light but relatively flexible material such as plastic, movable parts such as a hinged top tend to flex under pressure in such a manner as to override their mating structures in the closed position, thereby compromising the integrity of the enclosure.